I Hate to Love You
by kitkaterina
Summary: Ivy has always been picked on, especially by Paul and his friends. She has stared to close everything, and everyone out. Can Paul save her before it's too late? Sounds cheesy, but I promise that it will be great! Please read and review!
1. The Loathing Begins

******Ivy POV  
**

My name is Ivy, Ivy Miere, and sometimes I wish that I were dead.

My parents had died when I was young. I was shuffled from foster home to foster home, no one ever seemed to care. Then my current foster dad, Sam took me in. He was kind, letting me have independence, and I slowly opened up.

That is, until I began attending the local middle school. La Push Middle School (I know, clever title :), was a living hell for me. Paul and his groupies, Jared, and Jacob teased me relentlessly from day one. I shut down, completely. I dyed my hair black, instead of it's usual red, which made me look even paler than I already was. I had no friends and often sat in the back of class, listening to my iPod, or chipping away the black nail polish that always decorated my nails. I wore large sweatshirts that covered my small frame, and converse, or combat boots. I was called a slut and a whore, which just downgraded my self confidence even more. And at the center of it all, was Paul.

He was the one who had started it all, and I hated him. I hated him so much that I wish that he would never have been born, that I could hurt him in some way, to pay back for all of the times that he had hurt me. But I did nothing, I couldn't.

**Please read and review! Do you like it so far? Feedback? I don't know what should happen next, so give me ideas!**

**Kat**


	2. Crap, I'm in Love

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are all amazing! I apologize for not updating recently, but i have been dedicating most of my time to working on my other story, JJ. If you haven't read it, you should totally check it out, because I think that it's amazing! I love you guys, and your feedback, it really means a lot to me. I hope to update again soon, but in the meantime check out JJ!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight, duh.**

**Thanks!**

**Kat**

Paul POV

I groaned, as my alarm went off. Damn, it was time for school. I had been on patrol late last night, and the night before that and, the night before that. I often complained about it to the pack, but no one ever offered to take my place. Selfish assholes. I definitely wasn't getting enough sleep these days, which wasn't helping my mood at all. I had always had anger issues. I mean, no one could really blame me, my dad had left my mom and I when I was young. My mom had become an alcoholic, and I was the main supporter of the family. Then I became a werewolf, at least I hadn't imprinted on anyone, that would just take my life to a whole new level of unwanted complications.  
I finished pulling on my clothes, and ran downstairs, I was going to be late. This was not going to be good, the boys and I had only become werewolves recently, but one of Sam's rules, was that we had to go to school, and not be late. I grabbed a banana, and a box of cereal, as I ran out of the house and jumped in my truck. My mom wouldn't care if I took the whole box, she was passed out on the couch, a bottle of booze gripped in her left hand.  
I ate the cereal dry as I drove, steering with one hand and eating with the other. I finished my makeshift breakfast right as I pulled into the school parking lot. Good, I would only be five minutes late. If I had the choice not to, I wouldn't go to school. I had never had good grades, and I was a troublemaker in class. In fact, I only went to school, because Sam forced me to, the rest of the pack being there, and the girls. I never like relationships, but some girls didn't want relationships, and there were plenty of them at school. Plus I could pass as older than I was, and girls loved older guys. Oh yeah, and just as a side thing, I picked on this girl named Ivy. She used to be quite pretty from what I remember, but one day I asked her if she wanted to go out.  
She looked offended, and turned me down, right then and there., in front of the entire school. That pissed me off, I had never been turned down. Usually girls would be drooling to go on a date with me, but Ivy, Ivy didn't even find me remotely interesting. And all of that shame, that embarrassment, had turned into a life long mission. To get revenge. I began teasing her the next day. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. I never even considered stopping.  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and strode into English class, which I shared with Jared and Ivy. Jared and I sat behind Ivy. I would whisper things to her all during class, but lately Jared hadn't been joining in. In fact, none of the boys had come even remotely close to teasing her over the past week. It was odd, maybe it had something to do with Sam fostering her, but I was good about keeping my thoughts closed when I phased, Sam would never know. If I did though, I would be in huge trouble. I knew that Sam considered Ivy as a daughter.  
Whatever, I thought, it's not like I would get caught, or like my mom would care. No one ever really did. Maybe it was being so lonely that pissed me off, but anything that anyone said could make me angry. I had to stay away from school longer than the rest of the pack, because it took longer for me to learn self control.  
I looked at Ivy, her head was down and she was scribbling something in her notebook, nerd. It was funny, I don't think that I had ever looked Ivy in the eye since she turned me down. Not that it mattered, but it was still amusing, that she was that scared of me. Sometimes, I felt a bit bad for Ivy, but I quickly pushed those feelings away.  
English ended, and I joked around with Jared, watching Ivy out of the corner of my eye. She stood up and began making her way to the door. Jared was talking to me, but I held my hand up for him to stop.  
"Watch this." I said, "Hey Ivy."

She paused, but didn't turn to face me.

"Ivy, turn around."

She did so slowly, clutching her books to her chest, trembling slightly.

"Ivy, look at me."

Jared looked slightly uncomfortable, but I held my finger up for him to wait a moment.

"Ivy, look." I commanded, getting slightly angry, why hadn't she looked yet?

Ivy gripped her books tighter, and, inch by inch, rose her head. Her eyes stayed downcast.

"I said look at me bitch!" Why the hell was she taking so long?

Ivy's gaze rose to meet mine, and suddenly, the world stopped. My entire center of gravity shifted, and Ivy was the only thing holding me down. If there was no Ivy, there was no me, I could simply not exist without her. She was my love, my everything, my soulmate. I wanted to comfort her, to apologize, for her to stop trembling. What had I done? I had made a confident girl a mere shadow of a person, and I was so sorry. I could feel my heart rip in half, as I continued to stare into her bright green eyes. Then I centered myself, what the hell was I thinking? Hadn't she degraded me, didn't she deserve all of my hatred? But that voice, the one that had been so strong, so disgusted with Ivy, was growing weaker by the second, the imprint was winning, and, in some strange way, I wanted it to win. Ivy deserved so much better than me, I was no longer disgusted with her, I was disgusted by myself.

I don't know why I did it, but I suddenly crossed the English classroom, feeling slightly pained when Ivy broke her gaze. I looked at Ivy, at her trembling, figure.

"Ivy," I whispered, "Ivy, please, please don't be afraid."

I then gently pulled her jaw up, so that her eyes fell on mine. I brought my lips down on hers. I kissed her gently, but briefly, because the moment that I touched her, Ivy went stiff. Then that voice, the one that hated Ivy so much, came back. I ripped my lips from her's, dropped my hand abruptly, what the hell was I doing? I turned around, beginning to shake. I sprinted out of the classroom, dropping my books as I ran. I burst through the back doors of La Push High, shaking violently in the rain. I kept running, not bothering to stop or pause when I heard the shouts of the pack behind me.

I felt a familiar tingling sensation take over me as my clothes shredded off, and I dropped to the ground as a wolf.


	3. Embry

**A/N: Halooooo! Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback! Just to clear something up, for Demigod-girl43, I made Sam be older in this story. He's about 30 whereas the other boys are their regular ages. And everyone in the Pack has already shifted, so the pack consists of Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam. Ivy has no idea about the pack. I hope that makes more sense! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll be posting another chapter soon...**

**P.S. I SERIOUSLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**-Kat**

Ivy POV

I stood alone in the English room, scared to death. Literally. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind, my legs threatening to collapse underneath me. All of the other students had fled the room after Paul began to walk towards me. I dropped my gaze from the door, which I was still staring at, and focused on the floor, still not able to move.

Why in the heck of the world would Paul do something like that? It scared me. He scared me, and that's what he wanted wasn't it? For me to be afraid? He had threatened to hurt me so many times, so why would he suddenly not want for me to be afraid? It didn't make any sense.

I stood there, frozen in the same spot, the same stunned expression on my face for almost 15 minutes, not even caring that History had started.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. I immediately, began looking at my hands, as if there was something very interesting about them. I hoped that the person wasn't Paul, or Jared, or Jacob. That would be the last thing that I needed right now. For one of them to run in, and yell that "it was all a big prank", and that "they got me good".

But the voice that spoke next was gentle.

"Hey, umm, are you okay?"

I refused to look up, and heard footsteps coming closer to me. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I recoiled at the contact, the arm withdrew.

"I'm sorry," the voice said, "What happened to you?"

What happened next was so unexpected, that I didn't even fully understand it. I began yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I'M SO SCARED. I'M SCARED ALL OF THE TIME, OF PAUL AND JARED AND JAKE AND PAUL, AND PAUL, AND PAUL. I HATE HIM SO MUCH, HE'S MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND I HATE HIM. AND THE WORLD JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE ANY MORE! AND MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, THE WORST PART IS THAT I DON'T EVEN MISS THEM, AND I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT SAM OR EMILY BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, BUT SOMEDAYS I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN DO IT ANY MORE! THAT I CAN GO AROUND ACTING LIKE WORDS DON'T HURT. I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING MYSELF! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD MISS ME! I'M JUST A SHADOW, AND SHADOWS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!" I finished my rant, and gasped for breath. Then I dropped my books and collapsed to the ground, my body racking with sobs.

Whoever had been standing next to me dropped to their knees, and picked me up. At first, I tried to resist, but I was so tired of pushing everyone away, that I gave up. They hugged me close as I cried. When I finished sobbing, I curled my head into their chest. They kept their embrace around me as they picked up my books, and carried me out of the room. I kept my eyes closed as we walked down the hallway, afraid of curious stares and whispers.

We walked out of school, and I heard the sound of a car door being unlocked.

"I'm going to set you down now." the voice said.

I nodded, and allowed myself to be placed into the seat. The door closed, and the person got into the other side. I wiped my eyes, and looked up. A boy was sitting in the driver's seat, watching me intently. He smiled slightly as our eyes met, but I ducked my head again. He sighed, and started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and began to speed down the road. About ten minutes later, we pulled into a driveway. the boy unclicked his seatbelt, and jumped out of the car, running around the front to open my car door for me. I took my seatbelt off with shaking hands, and slowly got out of the car, still wiping away tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. The boy put his arm around my shoulder to help support me as he led me to the front door of a small house.

He fumbled with his keys before inserting one into the keyhole, and leading me inside. I looked around as we entered the house. It was compact, the door leading into a small hallway that turned into a living room, with a kitchen on the left side. A staircase was to the left of the kitchen, opposite an office. He led me into the living room, and put my books on the couch.

"Erm, so this is my house." He said, motioning around. "The den's over there," he pointed to a room next to the living room, "And, my bedroom's upstairs. Is it okay if we go up there? It might be a bit more, private?"

I nodded, and he led me upstairs, into his bedroom. I sat on the bed as he shut the door.

The boy turned to face me, I looked up at him.

"Hi, I'm Embry."


End file.
